<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope snaps. by Stormlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174176">Hope snaps.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock'>Stormlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot that shows what happens if Hope snapped when hearing whispers about Klaus while at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope snaps.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope mars- mikaelson was having a very bad day, first she woke up for training only to find out that Alaric had gotten dreadfully drunk for what ever reason, then she went back to her room only to find it completely trashed, presumably by the blonde Saltzman twin, she knew that Josie was too nice to do this or her little crush on the younger witch was hindering her judgement. Then she found her large pile of completed homework due for today was stolen that was what pissed her off the most today well so far at least, for everyone of her lessons she put her best effort into these pieces of work and then the same people who trashed her room come and steal them. So as she was cleaning up her room she got a text from Henry her one and only friend in this place, he told her that the bullies were at it again trying to get him to abandon his pack back home just to join the people that he hates, the alpha Jed had come up to him and with three other people had beat him until he passed out and then just dumped him outside in the bushes. She helped him back to his room and cleaned his healing cuts before she headed to class, history of the supernatural was her first lesson and she knew what topic was being talked about today, her family.</p><p> The ones who loved her enough to lose their chance at raising her just so that she could live, the family that in the short time she knew them, she had come to love and miss, in her head there was dark thoughts that her dad left her because he didn't love her, she tried to squash that voice as hard as she could because she knew it was wrong. At first the class was quiet something she really needed but after the teacher stopped talking the whispers started, she could hear everone of them and she knew that she was going to snap. She tried to just power through it but when some one said "its a good thing that the mikealson baby died it would probably been killed because of asking for a hug with this family." That was a rather loud one and everyone in the room laughed, the teacher was someone wo didn't know who she was and she could see his smile widen, she got up and tried to leave but the teacher locked the door with magic as she tried.</p><p>"Hope you can't just leave because you want to. I know that all the killings and the murders are hard for people but you need to know this stuff in case you encounter a Mikaelson, they can and will kill you without a second thought so sit back down ad read like the rest of the student." Her rage was overflowing and she needed to let it out.</p><p>"Funny I don't see you rejecting Mikaelson money for your pay cheques. You do know that with out da-Klaus's money this school wouldn't exist right." The teacher started to become a red faced ball of rage as his anger over took him.</p><p>"Young lady you better sit down and shut up before I place you in detention. Rest assured the that dr Saltzman will be hearing about this and you will be punished." </p><p>"Good fucking luck he's in his office hung over. And do you know what else I find really ironic, the fact that you don't know anything about the Mikealson family but here you are teaching us about these people." The teachers face started to move towards a purple shade.</p><p>"I don't know anything about the Mikealson family huh? Here what is do know, they are monsters who kill who they like and betray eachother, the hybrid had a child that he would have beaten into submission with that whore of a woman, then after say maybe ten hears that family would have released the abomination to nature right onto the rest of us innocent people all because they could. I for one am glad that the bastard baby died before it could kill everyone on this earth." Hope could no longer contain herself she, in her rage stopped holding her magic down and the room was soon saturated with pure magic.</p><p>"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about." She threw him against the wall. "My family loved me, they said that I was dead to protect me from the witches like you who tried to kill me before I was even born. You say that my mother is a whore one more time and I will show you Mikealson fury." She placed her hand ariund his neck and pulled her magic back into herself she needed to hold him with her own strenght. "You say that my dad is a monster, but he loved me he was a good father and an amazing brother who willingly placed himself under massive amounts of torture and pain just so that his family could live, so that I would be able to live and love. The first time that I met him I was afraid because I didn't want him to take me from my mother, but as he sat down and painted with me I could feel how much he loved me and how he wouldn't hurt me. Then a few weeks afterwards he has to leave again just so that I wasn't possessed by an old witch with a grudge, and yeah he could be a better dad some of these days but I still love him and I will always and forever." She let the scared teacher down.</p><p>"What are you?" Someone from behind her shouted out she couldn't really tell who.</p><p>"My name is Hope Mikealson, you all call my father a monster but all I remeber is the man who taught me how to mix paint and who caled me a princess over a hundred beignets. I love my family and all they did to protect me so in return I will protect them, from now on anyone who insults my family will be on the receiving end of my wrath." She then undid the locking spell and left the building. She went straight for the old mill the hiding place of the Saltzman twins or at least it used to be now it was well known among the students and was made into a party den. Shd cast a rather large cloaking spell over the area, with an added component which made someone think that the mill was somewhere else. It was at this point that she threw up, the stress of the day and the feelings of failure lurked in her heart she threw up till there was nothing left and then she started to cry, she had only one task when she was left here, 'never let anyone know who you are or who your family is'. She felt like a traitor to her mother and father they worked so hard just so that she had the chance to go here without danger. </p><p>"Hope, are you in there?" Hope knew that voice, it belonged to none other than Josette Saltzman her current crush and a person she frankly didn't even deserve to have as anything close to a friend. </p><p>"Josie please can you go away I don't want to talk about it." She didn't know how the young witch got past her spell without taking it down but she just wanted to be alone.</p><p>"I don't know what your going on about but could you just let me past the spell it is rather distracting even for a siphon." Well that answered one question, siphon witches didn't get effected by mind magic as much as other witches, mostly due to their mind automatically siphoning the spell just a little, enough to know that a spell is going on.</p><p>"Fine but tell me what you want and then go I'm not in the mood for company." She released the spell and in stepped the cute witch, she was holding in her hands a stack of nestly arranged papers.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about Lizzie trashing your room, she took your homework as well and tried to burn it but I managed to make copys without her noticing. She looked at the younger witch with nothing but love in her eyes and she took the homework, her mood had skyrocketed back into happiness, she loved that the good person in front of her wasn't as mean as her sister, she still didn't know why Lizzie one day started to hate her but oh well.</p><p>"Thank you Jo that was kind of you."</p><p>"Anyone would have done the same." Hope looked at her with curiosity and shook her head.</p><p>"Yeah your sister didn't, she still a bitch then?" This little jab made Josie's smile fade and go back to her frown, god she hasn't seen enough of that smile and too much of the frown.</p><p>"Why are you so mean to her?" </p><p>"She started it, one day she just decided that she hated me, right around the time that my room caught on fire." For some reason Josie's face changed into one of guilt and not anger.</p><p>"Hope I think that you should be nicer to Lizzie, or at least more of a friendly mean. Is that a phrase?"</p><p>"I think so. Anyway I'll get along with her when she stops poking me first, I was fine with being friends with you two years ago but things just changed one day out of the blue." Josie left not too long after and Hope replaced the spell and decided to call her mom. The talk went about as well as you would expect, lots of threats to be grounded and some harsh words but she was told that her mother was proud of her and how she defended the family. She even had Freya astral project herself to Klaus in order to try and convince him that he should talk to her, the linchpin was the fact that she revealed herself to the school and not soon after she was getting a video call from persons unknown. She answered to look on the scowling face of her father and she nearly broke out into tears because for the first time in four years she was seeing his face and not just an old picture. His face softend at her teary eyes and he adopted a soft smile.</p><p>"Hello my beautiful daughter,  I hear that you ousted yourself to your school, I must say that I'm sorry for not calling or texting." He looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped himself.</p><p>"Hi dad its been a while, I am sorry for that but I was having a really bad day, first Ric didn't come to training due to a hangover then I found my room trashed by the infamous Lizzie Saltzman. After that I get a call from my friend Henry saying that he got ganged up on by four guys and needed help, then once class started it was again about our family and people were saying that you were a monster who would have beaten me and raised me as a weapon. I tried to leave before I broke down and the teacher stopped me, so I handed his ass to him after a short conversation before leaving and coming here." She let herself catch her breath while she heard her fathers laughter coming from the phone.</p><p>"You are most definitely my child, I promise that I'll keep in contact more, just stay safe and know that we all will love you always and forever." </p><p>"Always and forever dad." They remained on the video call for hours until both phones had died just talking about these last few years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>